El verdadero significado de la navidad
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [AU] Kagome es una mujer que detesta la navidad, según ella, todo se trata de un materialismo. Pero una llamada de su hermana hará que su mundo se vuelva de cabeza, y tal vez, cambie su opinión.


**El significado de la navidad por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi

fic participe en el reto Jo, jo, jo en la aldea, del foro La aldea Sengoku

* * *

><p>Seguí caminando mientras trataba de que las bolsas que tenía, no se cayeran. En estas fechas a veces se trabajaba más de lo que se descansaba. Y lo que le pone la cereza al pastel, es que yo, Kagome Higurashi, debía preparar la cena para navidad. Algo que por supuesto, no se me daba bien.<p>

No es que odie la navidad, por supuesto que no. Es solo que, el materialismo es grande en estas fechas. Hay gente que se puede decir que si tienen el espíritu de la navidad —o eso creo— pero otras la verdad es que no. Cuando era pequeña, la navidad significaba alegría por pasar tiempo con la familia, el compartir de una gran cena y la ilusión de saber qué cosas me esperaban debajo del árbol. Pero ahora que soy mayor y con mis veintiún años, puedo decir que el verdadero significado de la navidad es el dinero; porque vamos, pónganse a pensar unos instantes y se darán cuenta de que todo es dinero.

Pasar tiempo con la familia: Dinero. Si vives lejos, debes comprar boletos, y si vives cerca, pues no puedes llegar con las manos vacías.

Una gran cena: Dinero. El pavo, las ensaladas, verduras, legumbres y frutas; todo esto se compra con dinero.

Regalos: Más dinero. Lo que regalamos en estas fechas hay que comprarlo, lo que significa, dinero.

¡Toda la navidad implica dinero!

Me frustra a veces pensar en la ingenuidad de la que fui víctima cuando era pequeña. Me acomodé mejor las bolsas de comida; este año yo debía ser la anfitriona. En la familia Higurashi no somos muchos, —lo cual agradezco— pero a alguien siempre le toca ser el anfitrión y este año —por desgracia— me toca a mí.

Mi teléfono sonó, hice algunos malabares para poder atender.

— ¿Sí?

—_Kagome, ¿podrías hacerme un gran favor? _

Era la voz de mi hermana, Sango. Ni siquiera un «Buenos días» o «¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres ayuda para la cena?» No, nada de eso.

Suspiré.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Sango?

—_Es algo muy gracioso, cuando lo escuches seguramente te reirás —sonaba nerviosa, en qué problema se habría metido esta vez._

—Te escucho —le contesté, traté de sonar lo más normal posible, y no enfadarme por su nerviosismo— ¿Qué necesitas? —volví a repetir.

— _¿Recuerdas aquel anuncio que vimos el otro día? El que anunciaba que necesitaban voluntarios para una obra._

—Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso?

Oí que tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—_Hablando hipotéticamente. Si yo por accidente, e hipotéticamente hablando, hubiera dicho que tú serías voluntaria ¿te enfadarías?_

Aguarde silencio, aún estaba digiriendo la información que Sango me había proporcionado.

_Tú_

_Voluntaria_

_Obra _

— _¿Kagome?_

La escuché preguntar temerosa por el teléfono. Seguramente estaba nerviosa de lo que pudiera decirle, claro que es Navidad ¿no? Hay que ser convaleciente en estas fechas con tu prójimo ¿cierto? Pues todas esas cosas que se vayan al cuerno.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién te dio a ti, permiso para hablar por mí? —le espeté furiosa, precisamente hoy, tenía que comprometerme— ¡¿En que estabas pensando, Sango?!

—_Lo sé, y lo siento de verdad. Tienes todo el derecho de estar furiosa conmigo lo entiendo._

Genial.

Está en modo: Kagome tiene razón y Sango escuchara todo lo que quiera decirle.

Suspiré de nuevo. Es mi hermana, no puedo molestarme mucho con ella.

—Está bien Sango, iré y me presentaré como voluntaria.

—_Muchas gracias, Kagome. Te enviare la dirección por mensaje. Nos vemos en la noche ¡Feliz navidad!_

Y colgó.

Tan sentimental como siempre.

Estaba a punto de guardar mi teléfono cuando éste volvió a sonar. Role los ojos, éste definitivamente era el día más ocupado que había tenido en todo el año.

— ¿Qué? —contesté de esa forma porque seguramente era Sango para implicarme en otro problema.

— _¿Higurashi?_

Oh oh. Esa era la voz de mi jefe. Las bolsas se cayeron de mis manos pero eso me tenía sin cuidado en ese momento.

—Di-dígame Jefe —tartamudee, odio el tartamudeo, pero éste hombre me ponía nerviosa.

—_Necesito que vengas a mi oficina, ahora._

—Pe-pero jefe ¡Es navidad!

De acuerdo.

Estoy en contra de la navidad pero hoy, veinticuatro de diciembre, debe y debería, darme el día libre.

— _¿Y? No creas que porque es navidad vas a tener el día libre. Puedo hacer que te vayas más temprano pero no prometo nada._

Y colgó.

Otro sentimental más.

¿Acaso hoy era el día de hacerme la vida imposible? Ni modo, recogí las bolsas del suelo y me dirigí a mi auto. Tomé el teléfono y marque el número de Sango, ella me metió en un problema, ahora yo la metería en uno.

— _¿Diga? —respondió la otra línea._

—Sango, ya estoy deseosa de ir a ser de voluntaria —dije imitando un tono de voz falso—Pero sabes, necesito que me hagas un favor. Porque para eso están las hermanas ¿cierto? —le pregunté, ella había ganados puntos y ahora me tocaba a mí.

— _¿Un favor?_

La escuché nerviosa —de nuevo—y ahora sí que tenía motivos para estarlo.

—Sí, un favor. ¿Podrías encargarte de la cena? Tengo que pasar a mi trabajo a hacer algunas cosas, para después ir a la actividad que Tú —hice hincapié para que no tuviera escapatoria—, me recomendaste.

Sonreí triunfal, de esta no se escapaba.

—_Kagome, ¿estás segura? Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que me tocó hacer la cena._

La última vez, Sango quemó el pavo, ese día pedimos pizza para cenar. Y mi madre y yo prometimos jamás dejar que Sango se volviera a encargar de la comida. Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, la recuerdo bien. Pero esto es perfecto, yo voy a la obra de caridad y tú, encargándote de la cena, puedes demostrarles a todos que ya sabes cocinar. ¿No te parece perfecto hermanita?

Touché.

—_Está bien, Kagome._

Esta vez, fui yo la que colgó; me tocaba ser la sentimental en esta llamada.

Arranqué mi auto conduciendo en silencio. Cuando el edificio se reveló ante mis ojos solo pude suspirar.

Por suerte las bolsas que yo llevaba se las pude hacer llegar a mi hermana por medio de un amigo del trabajo. No creo que a estas horas ella fuera a salir a comprar lo que me llevó media mañana a mí.

Me acomode el suéter color crema que llevaba puesto. Sentí incomodidad, esa no era la ropa que usaba en la oficina pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Todas las miradas cada vez que entraba algún lugar, eran para mí.

Por fin visualice la puerta de la oficina de mi jefe, sintiendo un gran alivio de esconderme en un sitio. Aunque claro, con mi jefe no creo que esté muy segura. Abrí la puerta para después cerrarla tras de mí.

—Higurashi, al fin llegaste —esa era la voz de mi jefe.

— ¿Para qué me necesita? —quería salir lo más pronto posible de allí, éste hombre me daba mala espina.

—Necesito que revises las cuentas que te dejé en el escritorio. Y las quiero ¡Para Ya!

— ¡Eso ya lo hice ayer! —le reclamé, él era el mismísimo demonio encarnado en jefe—. Usted las vio y me dijo que estaban bien.

Seguramente solo quería arruinarme el día, ya que su esposa descubrió que la engañaba, y me echó la culpa a mí simplemente porque estaba en mi hora de descanso y no estuve para decirle a su esposa que no entrará. Ahora quería hacerme pagar.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho que estaban bien. Entonces ve, y acomódalas.

Me gire frustrada y cerré la puerta de golpe. Mire de reojo mi reloj, faltaban siete horas para la media noche, debía apurarme así que me dirigí a mi oficina a arreglar la montaña de papeles.

_**Horas después.**_

Guarde la última caja de papeles que había revisado, ya no había casi nadie en el edificio; di las buenas noches a las pocas personas que aún seguían allí y fui hacía mi auto. Vi de nuevo mi reloj.

Siete de la noche.

Quedaban cinco horas para la medianoche; me había tomado más tiempo del que pensé. A esta hora seguramente ya todos estaban reunidos en familia y yo aquí, en mi auto yendo a ser voluntaria para quien sabe qué. Tome mi teléfono, y fui a la dirección que mi hermana me había dado. Baje del auto tomando mi bolso.

Confundida observé el gran teatro viejo que tenía delante de mí, las luces estaban encendidas por lo que había gente allí; pero estaba tan sucio y viejo que no podía consentir el hecho de que alguien estuviera ahí dentro. Aun así, me encaminé hacia la puerta y toque, dos veces.

Esperé unos minutos pero nadie contestó. Me di la vuelta para regresar a mi coche cuando escuché como abrían la puerta.

—Tú eres Kagome ¿cierto?

Escuché que me preguntaron, era un chico. Me voltee hacía él encontrándome con unos ojos dorados hipnotizantes, el chico tenía un inusual cabello plateado, algo que contrastaba con la fría nieve que le caía.

—Si soy yo, Kagome Higurashi.

—Inuyasha Taisho, un placer —me extendió su mano y yo la apreté—. Entra, no vaya a ser que te congeles.

Lo seguí adentro. Encontrándome en el interior de un gran teatro, y mis ojos no dejaban de admirarlo todo, aunque era viejo se sentía un ambiente familiar y cálido. Las paredes eran adornadas con guirnaldas echas de bolsas recicladas, en el techo colgaban algunos papeles de colores recortados en diversas formas cómo, copos de nieve, muñequitos de jengibre y ángeles, y los sillones tenían grandes moños de colores verdes y rojos. Todo era simplemente hermoso.

—Esto es increíble —comenté para mí ensimismada.

—Si bueno, te sorprendería ver que se puede hacer con cosas recicladas —me dijo Inuyasha. Genial, ya hasta lo llamaba por su nombre y ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

— ¿Todo es reciclado? —pregunté dudosa, al verlo asentir solo pudo crecer mi admiración—Es hermoso.

—Si lo es. Pero ellos se lo merecen.

Iba a preguntarle a quienes se refería con ellos pero sentí un pequeño empujón detrás de mí. Al voltearme me topé con una pequeña niña en silla de ruedas; su cabello negro era recogido en una coleta alta y sus ojos marrones reflejaban simplemente ternura, no pude evitar ver en ella, a mí yo del pasado.

—Hikari, ella es Kagome. Es una nueva voluntaria —dijo Inuyasha presentándome, al parecer alguien lo llamó porque se despidió rápidamente.

— ¿Así que tú eres Hikari? ¿Cierto?

La pequeña asintió. Yo le tendí mi mano.

—Yo soy Kagome, encantada —al principio tomó mi mano dudosa, pero luego la vi sonreír y nos dimos un buen apretón de manos.

Después de darle otro vistazo al lugar, pude darme cuenta que el teatro era como una sala de hospital, solo que ambientada en navidad. Lo cual me perturbó un poco, un teatro viejo que parecía un hospital, había algo que no me cuadraba.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿podría leerme un cuento? Por favor.

La niña me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. Asentí, luego podría averiguar algo. Nos dirigimos a lo que parecía ser los antiguos camerinos del teatro, que ahora habían pasado a ser una pequeña biblioteca improvisada.

Le leí a la pequeña el cuento de ricitos de oro y los tres osos. Al terminar ella cayó dormida, la tomé en brazos y la lleve hasta una cama que estaba cerca. La arrope y sentí el impulso de darle un beso de buenas noches, pero sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Volví —o traté— de llegar a la sala donde me habían recibido; pero solo acabe en el escenario del teatro con otras personas, seguramente voluntarios.

El telón se abrió y me encontré delante de los niños que antes había visto y de algunas personas mayores. Los otros voluntarios tenían en sus manos un pequeño librito blanco. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que estábamos allí para cantar villancicos. Y eso era algo que yo en verdad odiaba. Aun así, iba a tratar de conseguir algo, tampoco iba a quedar en ridículo.

La melodía era algo suave, abrí mi boca para cantar una estrofa, aunque creo que no salió bien ya que todos se callaron.

— ¿Estás bien, necesitas ayuda?

Alcé mi vista para encontrarme a Inuyasha delante de mí. Mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, tenía muy malos recuerdos de los villancicos.

— No, idiota, estoy cantando un villancico —le espeté, y reconozco, que no de la mejor forma, pero estaba luchando para que mis ojos me obedecieran y no se me cayera ninguna lágrima.

—Ah, ¿segura que estás bien? —volvió a preguntarme Inuyasha.

De verdad que no pude más, me abrí paso entre todas las personas y como pude salí de allí. Corrí y corrí hasta que estuve segura de ya no había nadie a mi alrededor. Mis piernas al fin cedieron y caí al suelo, ya no me importaba controlarme, las lágrimas se escurrieron libres por mi rostro. Después de un rato me calmé, alce mi vista para ver en donde me encontraba para darme cuenta de que aún estaba en el teatro. Al parecer, en el segundo piso.

Me levanté para salir de allí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuché decir detrás mío.

Me gire encontrándome con esos ojos dorados que me habían hipnotizado antes. Me tendió una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Siento si dije algo malo allá abajo —le dije disculpándome con él.

Él negó.

—Estamos en Navidad, época de dar amor.

Yo fruncí el ceño, volvíamos con el temita de la navidad. Me senté en un sillón viejo que por allí estaba.

—Creo que aún no sabes en donde eres voluntaria ¿o me equivoco?

Sentí mis mejillas sonrojadas, era cierto, yo no sabía que era lo que él hacía. Él se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

—Hago esto, para llevarles felicidad a esos niños que no la tienen. Los niños que vistes allá abajo, son niños de un hospital que se especializan en cáncer infantil.

Sentí mis corazón encogerse, de repente el chocolate había adquirido un sabor amargo.

—Muchos de ellos no tiene una familia con la cual compartir en estas fechas, no tienen un lugar al que llamar hogar y tal vez nunca lo tengan. Las posibilidades de sobrevivir son muy escasas, ninguno de ellos llega a los doce años de edad; pero aun a pesar de eso, verlos hoy, con sus grandes sonrisas, cantando, bailando y deseándose feliz navidad entre ellos mismos, hace que todo esto, con sus altos y bajos, valga la pena. Que uno de ellos se acerque a ti y te de un simple «Gracias» o un abrazo, créeme, es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Mi vista se nublo nuevamente, yo había sido una egoísta y ciega todos estos años. Quejándome porque la nieve no me dejaría ir al trabajo, o porque cuando debía visitar algún familiar lejano debía pagar el viaje, cuando yo sí tenía una familia con la que compartir, con la que aun con mis enojos en estas fechas, me recibían con los brazos abiertos y con una sonrisa. En verdad había sido una estúpida.

— ¿Quieres bajar? Vamos a cortar el pastel, después puedes irte. Supongo que debes ir con tu familia —dijo Inuyasha.

—Así es. Mi familia debe estar esperándome, pero creo que cortar un pastel no me vendrá mal.

Nos levantamos para ir hacia abajo, antes de cruzar la puerta detuve a Inuyasha.

—Lo siento. Y gracias por hacerme entender —susurré.

—No te preocupes, yo en su momento, tampoco lo entendía.

Bajamos en silencio. Fuimos a la entrada principal, la cual tenía sus trucos para llegar —lo que explicaba porque no había podido encontrarla— y llegamos a una gran mesa con un gran pastel. Cantamos un villancico para después cortar el pastel y repartir.

Volví a mirar mi reloj, quedaba una hora para navidad. Ya debía irme. No quería despedirme de nadie, aunque claro, tampoco es como si conociese a alguien de allí. Fui hacia la puerta abriéndola sin hacer ruido, eche un último vistazo a ese ambiente, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Medite un momento, admirando la luna sobre ese día.

Es increíble que un chico, que ni siquiera conozco, me haya echo entender el verdadero significado de la navidad. La navidad es el compartir que tienes con todas las personas. En pensar en la gente y en su bienestar, antes que en el tuyo. Pero sobretodo, la navidad es amor, el amor que le tienes al prójimo y la satisfacción de ver una sonrisa en el rostro de todos.

— ¡Kagome, aguarda!

Esa voz era la de Inuyasha, me detuve en seco. Que quería decirme. Me voltee hacia él que llegaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero darte esto.

Me extendió un pequeño papel con un número anotado en él.

— ¿Qué es es...?

— ¡Es mi número! —me dijo él—Creo que te vendrían bien unas clases de canto, ya sabes, yo podría enseñarte. Y por si quieres reunirnos, no sé, en una cafetería a charlar.

—Gracias Inuyasha, lo tendré en cuenta —le dije guardando la hoja en mi bolsillo.

Se giró sobre sus pasos para regresar al teatro.

—Oye Inuyasha —le grité— ¡Feliz navidad!

Él me sonrió.

— ¡Feliz navidad, Kagome!

Solté una risita sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían. Regresé a mi auto poniéndome en marcha a mi casa con una nueva mentalidad. Mi teléfono sonó, era mi hermana.

—_Kagome ¿ya vas a llegar?_

—Si Sango, en unos quince minutos estoy allá.

—_De acuerdo, les diré a los demás._

—Oye Sango.

— _¿Si?_

Tome una gran bocanada de aire.

—Feliz navidad.


End file.
